


Wanted

by RogueWolf



Series: Risk Scores and Development [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueWolf/pseuds/RogueWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow's used to traveling for work and he actually enjoys it. He just wishes that he didn't have to travel on his and James' anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted

Qrow tossed his suitcase on his bed with a sigh and flopped down backward next to it. It was late, his train had been almost four hours behind schedule – something about a malfunction – and the hotel had somehow overbooked. So now, instead of being able to relax in a hot tub, which was the only reason Qrow had picked that hotel, if he was being honest with himself, he’d had to rent a room at one of the motel down the road. A motel that featured great breakfasts, but no hot tub.

Qrow blew out a breath and rolled his head to see the rest of the room. It wasn’t…bad, he’d certainly be in worse, but the water spots on the ceiling and the scratched and dented furniture didn’t do much for him. The A/C against the far wall turned on with a wheezing rumble and then went into a full roar; Qrow winced, he’d have to turn that off before he went to bed or he’d never fall asleep. Not that he’d get much sleep anyways. The clock was flashing 2:47 AM and even though he could feel exhaustion dragging at his bones, he knew it’d take him some time to fall asleep. It always did when he was away from home, away from James.

Thinking of James made him scowl. Qrow should have been home, not halfway across the state on a business trip. Normally, he wouldn’t have minded, he _liked_ traveling after all, but not when it was their anniversary. Qrow had actually made _plans._ Plans for dinner, for a night out on the town, just the two of them. But no. Qrow glared up at the pockmarked ceiling. Here he was in a rundown motel room, the faint scent of cigarette smoke wafting around him, while James was at home, curled up in their bed.

Qrow rolled over, wrinkling his nose as the embroidery on the blanket scratched his cheek, and pulled one of the pillows down so he could curl around it. At least the beds were large, odd though it may be for a motel. It was nice to be able to stretch out, especially after having spent almost four hours on a train and then another two in a car.

He had just started to drift off to sleep, even though he knew he shouldn’t – he should change into pajamas and brush his teeth, and he should unpack his clothes before they got horribly wrinkled, and he’d  asked room service to send up extra towels– when his phone chirped. Qrow reached around to his back pocket, grumbling softly as he wriggled his phone out, and the phone chirped again. He typed in his passcode, pulled down the notifications bar, and smiled when he saw James’ name next to the two new messages.

_‘I miss you.’_

_‘I love you.’_

Qrow tugged his arm free from beneath him and texted back. _‘Me too.’_

 _‘How’s the room?’_ Qrow had texted James when he realized he had to switch places.

_‘It’s not bad, no hot tub, but they do have some nice beds. And they have unlimited bacon in the morning.’_

Qrow kicked his shoes off while he waited for James to reply and then stopped, frowning. _‘Why are you still up? You’ve got work in the morning.’_

_‘Meeting got cancelled.’_

Qrow shook his head. _‘You should still be sleeping, Jimmy. Aren’t you the one who’s always talking to me about how important sleep is?’_

Qrow’s phone was quiet for a long time, and he was just starting to think that maybe James _had_ fallen asleep when his phone chirped. He opened the message and burst into laughter at the puppy staring back at him, clearly unimpressed.

_‘Really? Puppy pics? Did Yang show you that.’_

_‘I’m afraid that’s classified.’_

Qrow started laughing even harder and almost hung up when his phone lit up. “A puppy?” he said again, voice breathless with laughter.

“There’s nothing wrong with puppies,” James said smoothly, and Qrow snorted.

“Yeah, except when they make me think of my 3rd grade teacher.” Qrow tugged off his socks and curled back up on the bed. He’d have to get under the covers soon, but he should be fine for now.

“I find the fact that a dog reminds you of a teacher slightly worrisome.”

Qrow grinned. “Mrs. Pischi had that exact same expression whenever I did something stupid.” He heard James huff out a soft breath. “And I did stupid stuff a lot.”

“I expect no less from you, Qrow.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Qrow muttered, feeling oddly pleased. “Anyways, why are you up? Just because your meeting got cancelled doesn’t mean you can skip sleep. You still have to pick Penny up and take her to school.”

“Your brother-in-law was kind enough to offer to take Penny and Ruby to school,” James said. “She’s already spending the night with them, it doesn’t make sense to drive all the way out there, only to come back. And Penny is ok with the change in plans.”

Qrow hummed. “That’s good.” He let his head tilt back, the phone still pressed tightly to his face. “So…this is a great anniversary.”

James chuckled. “It’s definitely not what I had planned.”

Qrow pulled away from the phone and squinted at it suspiciously before returning to it. “And what did you have planned?”

“I had planned on enjoying dinner with you, maybe even a few drinks,” James was always so careful about drinking when they went out – “Someone has to be a designated driver, Qrow, and we both know it won’t be you.”  Qrow appreciated it; it was nice to know that he had someone to watch his back in case he drank too much, instead of letting him flounder his way home.

“We’d come home and I’d kiss you, slide you out of those ridiculously tight pants that you like to wear sometimes, and then I’d taste you, mark you.”

Qrow shivered against the bed, his eyes fluttering shut. “Yeah?” he asked hoarsely. “Your plan is better than mine.”

Qrow could hear the smile in James’ voice. “Your plan was for us to enjoy ourselves together, my Qrow. There’s nothing better than that.” There was a rustle of movement and then the soft knock of wood, and Qrow knew James was settling onto their bed; he had heard the headboard knock against the wall enough times by now to recognize it. “I would sing to you,” James said softly, and then there was the quiet strum of guitar strings, four simple notes, and Qrow’s throat went tight. “You know I’d fall apart without you. I don’t know how you do what you do…”

Qrow took a deep breath, licked his lips, and listened as James sang to him, sang _their_ song.

“Cause I want to wrap you up, want to kiss your lips, I…I want to make you feel wanted,” James sang, his voice deep and heavy with emotion. “And I want to call you mine, want to hold your hand forever.”

Qrow joined in on the chorus the second time around and their voices– Qrow’s rough tenor and James’ smooth baritone – twined together, harmonizing.

When the last few notes faded out they fell silent, neither one willing to break the quiet.

“James,” Qrow started, and then stopped. He wiped at his eyes, stubbornly refusing to sniffle. “That wasn’t fair,” he finally managed to say.

James chuckled softly. “You should know by now that I don’t play fair.” His voice gentled. “Not with you.”

“No,” Qrow said, voice just as gentle. He hummed those four notes softly, heard James hum them back, and smiled. “Neither do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off AniPendragon's prompt: Serenading at 3am. /James/ serenading Qrow, preferably.  
> Comments are love~
> 
> The song James is singing is "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes.   
>  [You can find me on tumblr here](http://roguewolfprints.tumblr.com)


End file.
